Armor Of God
by Lord Anonymous
Summary: Two years ago Natsu left Fairy Tail for some unknown reason, Now a new guild has been set up and who's the guild master, WHAT! Its Natsu!. How will Fairy Tail react to this and there is a group of dark wizards planning to awaken Zeref (Set two years after the Tenrou arc and Acnologia never attacked them, so they all reached home safely, my first fanfic ever pls read.
1. Chapter 1: Armor Of God

** CHAPTER- ONE**

** ARMOR OF GOD**

dawn was just breaking in the cozy little town of Corinth. it was one of those populated but not too populated, green yet not too green it was a beautiful settlement , well known for its calm and peaceful atmosphere. oh and there were mages but just like everything else in corinth not too many, but boy was that gonna change.

dawn brought with it six strangers on the horizon.

" Wow what a nice place and just look at the gorgeous scenery" said said one, he had long silvery hair which was tied as it reached his knees to prevent it from spreading all over.

" Damn have'nt you ever set foot outside your house before meeting us, uh Sav" said another, she had short blonde hair with a heart shaped clip.

" That's not very nice Nina".

" Yeah yeah whatever, Yuji".

" No, Yuji's right be nice" said the auburn haired ninja, Azane.

" Hehe, you heard them be nice to me" said Sav smirking.

" That does it ".

with that Nina pounced on Sav, Yuji and Azane tried to stop her as she pounded his face.

" Would you four just stop that ruckus back there, I'm trying yo enjoy this view here" said yet another male but unlike Sav's it did not even reach his shoulders.

" You want some of this, Zak ? " asked Nina, indignantly.

" You can't talk to me like that, Zak I'm your older brother, remember " said Sav.

" Hey Natsu, whats wrong ?" asked Yuji, the brunette who had strand of his hair starting from the left side of hi forehead reaching upto his chin.

" Something seems to be bothering him" said Azane.

" Yo Natsu, you gonna talk or what" asked Sav impatiently.

" This is Corinth, my birthplace" said Natsu, who had weird pink hair and all of it was in bangs some covering forehead.

" So, this is your birthplace, wow Natsu its beautiful, you're so lucky" said Azane. but she immediately regretted it seeing the pained expression on Natsu's face.

" I'm so sorry, Natsu".

" It's alright".

After a moment of silence it was Sav who spoke

" Natsu, I've been thinking about some thing for a while now".

" What?"

" You know we've been searching for the Tetra Helcons for about an year now and we've gathered a lot of info, but we just can't seem yo find them".

" Exactly, what are you implying?" asked Natsu.

" I'm saying that we should settle down, NO I AM NOT IMPLYING THAT WE STOP SEARCHING, no just that we can start searching once we get reliable info" said Sav.

Natsu went into deep thought and said,

" OK, I understand but define 'settle down'".

Sav grinned turned to all of his comrades and dropped the bomb.

" I think we should form a guild "

" WHAT?!" exclaimed all of them in unison.

" From what Natsu told us of his guild days at Fairy Tail, a guild can be quite fun.

" But we're just six people" said Zak.

" Oracion Seis was just six people" said Nina, " I think Sav's right on this one".

" I second that" said Yuji, followed by a 'me three' from Azane . Even Zak agreed.

" So how about it ?"asked Sav.

" Its been a while since I've been in a guild, hell why not" said Natsu with his signature grin.

Everybody cheered the fact that there leader had given them the 'go sign'.

" Whoa whoa whoa wait, who's gonna be the guild master ?" asked Natsu.

" You of course, you are the strongest among us" said Zak and everyone agreed.

" And what do we call ourselves ?" continued Natsu.

" How about Tetra Hunters ?" said Sav.

" You suck at naming so shut it" said Nina.

" Now, now don't be harsh Nina" said Yuji.

" We want to protect people right? so we should pick a name accordingly" said Azane

" Yeah, something like the 'shield'" said Zak..

Then it clicked for Natsu, " I've got the perfect name" Everybody turned to him.

" Armor Of God".

This story is set two years after the Tenrou Arc and Acnologia never attacked them in this story so they all got home after that in the normal timeline

and please review review review

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot and the OCs

I'll try to update tomorrow, So stay tuned for the next chapter. Bye Now


	2. Chapter 2: Fairy Tail

** CHAPTER- TWO**

**FAIRY TAIL  
**

In the fair city of Magnolia lies the wizard guild Fairy Tail, from which great legends have hailed from and continue to do so. I know, I know it all sounds pretty cool but I fear that your opinion would change once you enter the guild for there is currently a bar brawl going about. Yep folks, Fairy Tail guild HQ is basically a bar with a few other attachments.

And at the bar counter was Fairy Tail's celestial spirit mage , Lucy.

" I'm sooooooooo boooooooored".

" Why don't you go on a mission?" asked the beautiful barmaid Mirajane with a cheerful smile.

" Nah, Erza and Gray look like they're busy", it was true as usual Gray was taking part in the brawl, Erza was trying to stop her guildmates from killing each other, Elfman was saying how fighting was a man whatever that meant and while all the others were brawling, Juvia was hiding behind a pillar cheering her 'Gray sama'. Yep, typical Fairy Tail morning and yet some thing was missing, Lucy sighed, Natsu took a major part in their brawls and things just were'nt the same after he had left. No matter how much she tried to push him to the back of her mind he would still find his way into it, She missed that pink-haired idiot son of a dragon. He had left two years ago and yet she remembered it like it was yesterday, It was a few days after they had returned from Tenrou island after the Grimoire Heart's attack.

_**(FLASHBACK- TWO YEARS BACK)**_

Natsu was sitting at bar counter in deep thought. He had been like that ever since they had returned from Tenrou island. Everyone knew something was wrong but no one interfered thinking it would pass after a while, but it didn't. Finally Gray snapped,

" Oi flamebrain come and fight me" he challenged

" No, maybe some other time", brushed off Natsu

That's right folks the world ends today not only did Natsu ignore an insult e even refused to fight Gray. Everyone was stunned but Gray would not admit defeat so easily. He continued annoying Natsu till he finally cracked, no one knew for sure what had happened next, Gray was lying on a pile of wood from a broken table in an awkward position and Natsu's fists were bleeding. The look on his face was purely dark and filled with anger. It took both Laxus and Gajeel to hold him down.

A few hours later Porlyusica walked out of the infirmary demanding what kind kind if petty quarrel lead to such consequences. Natsu was sitting on the floor cross-legged, still deep in thought Master Makarov approached him.

" What's bothering you, boy?" he asked.

" Nothing"came the reply.

" DON'T LIE TO ME, BRAT", shouted Makarov.

" IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS", returned Natsu.

Seeing no other option Master Makarov said,

"You can either tell me what's wrong or you can LEAVE FAIRY TAIL", the last bit was increased volume. Everyone gasped, they knew it was just a ruse to make Natsu open up to them but they didn't think that the Master would go this far.

However the result was completely unexpected and directly opposite, Natsu slowly got up erased the Fairy Tail insignia on his right shoulder shouting "FINE" and stormed out of the guild. Everyone including the Master was thunderstruck, frozen in their places. And that was the last they saw of him

_**(FLASHBACK-**_** ENDS)**

Lucy sighed again.

Meanwhile in the Master's office,

Master Makarov was being contacted by Master Goldmine of the Quarto Cerberus guild via communication lacrima.

" What is it you want so early", asked Master Makarov, yawning.

" Why, is old making it harder for you to wake up early", chuckled Goldmine.

" Just tel me what you want"

" Have you heard of that new guild that set up in Corinth?" asked Goldmine.

" Yes, what is it called, Ah yes now I remember Armor Of God or something right?".

" Yeah the Armor Of God guild was created just a mere month ago and its members already becoming quite famous, though there are only a handful of them, they are rumored to be quite powerful and formidable.

" Tell me something I don't know", said Makarov, annoyed at being disturbed just to be told things he was already aware of.

" Oh yeah, Well then guess who their guild master is".

" Who?".

" Natsu Dragneel".

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

The next two chapters is gonna be about Natsu's past so stay tuned for ' Salamander's Past Part I"

Before leaving I'd like to specially thank TensaIchigo88, Merilairon and sjroxx who reviewed and also all of my other followers for your support it means everything to me (sob, sob) and pls review

Bye Bye


	3. Chapter 3: Salamander's Past Part I

** CHAPTER-THREE**

**SALAMANDER'S PAST PART I  
**

Natsu was sitting on one of the stools by the bar counter of the newly built Armor Of God HQ. He wore a black full sleeved shirt with the sleeves rolled back upto his elbows, tucked into his light blue jeans with a belt whose buckle resembled a dragon's head, he also wore sneakers. His hair was also different, formerly it was pointing in all directions now it was all directed downwards covering most of his forehead also the upper half of his shirt was unbuttoned so you could catch a glimpse of the Armor of God insignia on the left side of his chest over his heart. And of course not to mention the white dragon scaled scarf given to him by his father Igneel wrapped around his neck.

The guild HQ was a one storeyed building with an underground storeroom. Natsu was also planning to build a second floor once they had more members. He wanted this place to slightly resemble the original Fairy Tail guild house where he grew up. He had changed in the past two years sure he was still a little childish and goofy but he was also a bit more serious and cunning, but he still loved Fairy Tail. He remembered all their adventures, Duke Everlue's mansion, Eisenwald and the lullaby incident, Galuna Island, Phantom Lord, Tower of Heaven, The Fighting Festival, Oracion Seis, Edolas, Tenrou Island and then finally that fateful day when he left

**_(FLASHBACK- TWO YEARS AGO)_**

_He was standing in a __wide open_ grassy field, and with him were three very young children who called him ' onii- chan '* and a gorgeous woman with brown hair who called him 'Mike', it wasn't his name but it felt right. He decided to go and play with them. One of the children had pink hair just like him and the two girls had brown hair like the woman. And he felt so happy.  


_Suddenly everything changed, the sky turned blood red as if stained. He saw four dark silhouettes as they stood over the bodies of the woman and the children their blood pooled on the ground as all four of them laughed maniacally. And he could not do anything hell he could not even move as the inched closer an closer _

"AHHHHHHH"

Natsu jumped off the bed screaming, his body was covered in sweat and he was panting heavily.

" Damn it", he cursed " What's wrong with me".

He had been having the same dream over and over again, ever since they had returned from Tenrou Island ever since his encounter with that black- haired guy who had turned his scarf black, whoever he was. He cursed again and went to the guild.

Natsu was sitting by the counter brooding over his dreams trying to piece them together. Then Gray just had to come and annoy him leading to a serious fight and ultimately ending with him leaving the guild. He didn't even go home just straight to the train station. He just bought a ticket to the last stop and boarded. He had acted without thinking, quitting the guild and now he was on the floor of his train compartment his motion sickness kicking in at full force.

After what seemed like an eternity he slowly got up and looked out the window. What he saw took the wind out of his lungs, it was the exact same place in his dreams, wide open grassy fields and just in the middle of it all was a small town. Without waiting for the upcoming station, he gathered all his strength, stood up, pulled the chain and jumped off the train ignoring the curses of the other passengers. He headed towards the town wobbling, still suffering from the effects of motion sickness.

As he reached the town he saw a sign board ' WELCOME TO THE HUMBLE TOWN OF CORINTH, WE HOPE THAT YOU ENJOY OUR STAY'

' Corinth, eh ' thought Natsu,

His head hurt as things slowly started to come back. As he was walking through town somehow he seemed to know the places. An old woman at a grocery store spotted him, she went upto him,

" Mike, is that you?" she said.

" Wh - What did you just call me?" asked Natsu.

" You are Michael Skater, aren't you?" she asked.

" I'm sorry I don't know what you're talking about" replied Natsu.

" You used to come by my store with your mother and we all used to call you 'Mike' cause it made you happy you don't remember, do you? but don't worry I'll help you remember, follow me"

Natsu followed her to the town's cemetery and there she directed him to three adjacent graves. His eyes widened in shock as he read them, they were:- _Elizabeth Skater, aged 29 ; Stacey Skater, aged 3; Jane Skater, aged 3_ and _Aaron Skater, aged 2._

" We- Were they m- my "

" Yes, they were you're family, your mother and siblings, two sisters and one brother".

' So that's who the woman and children were ' thought Natsu.

" And my name is Michael Skater ?"

She nodded " I always believed that you would come back to us one day"

Natsu just stared at the graves his eyes watering, when suddenly he noticed something that made his insides boil with anger

" Hey, old lady", he said coldly.

" Hmm".

" How come they all died on the same day ? "

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Woah, Cliffhanger. Stay tuned for the next chapter ' Salamander's Past Part II '

Thank you all who have reviewed, favourited and read my story and keep reviewing and telling me what you think

See You Soon, Ja Ne


	4. Chapter 4: Salamander's Past Part II

** CHAPTER-FOUR**

**SALAMANDER'S PAST PART II  
**

**_(FLASHBACK CONTINUES)_**

The old lady sweat dropped at his question.

" ANSWER ME ", shouted Natsu

She mumbled something

" WHAT? I didn't catch that"

" Th- They were k-k- killed, there I said it"

' K-K- Killed ' thought Natsu, he grabbed her by the shoulder and shouted again

" WHO? WHO DID IT?",

His face carrying an expression of extreme rage. The old lady winced in fear.

" They were killed in a fire ".

His tensed muscles relaxed as his expression changed from that of rage to that grief.

" I'll take you to where you used to live",

He nodded and followed her.

She lead him to the outskirts of town to a burnt down cottage, one wall was still standing somehow, the rest was all gone. As Natsu walked into the ruins

his head hurt momentarily and then he just stared into nothingness, the old lady watched sadly

_**(FLASHBACK ENDS)**_

It was that moment that he remembered himself, his family, everything.

_**(FLASHBACK- FIFTEEN YEARS AGO)**_

Four children were waiting impatiently in their room. It was their bedtime and they were waiting for their mother to come in and tell them a story.

" Okay", said mother coming into the room " What kind of story do you want tonight?"

" We want a story where there's a lot of fighting and battles" said the boys Mike (that's little Natsu) and Aaron.

" We want a story of fairies and princesses " said the girls Stacey and Jane

" Okay, last night the boys had their pick so tonight its the girls turn, I'll go pick a book" said mother walking out of the room

Four dark, hooded figures were watching the house a little distance away

" Let's go, Marco, Izumi, Frank, it's time to go and retrieve the seventh seal"

" Lead the way, Clayton"

The two girls were waiting eagerly waiting in their room, the boys not so much when suddenly they heard a scream from their mother,

" AHHHHHHHHHHHH"

" Tell us where the seventh seal is", demanded a voice which the children did not recognize.

They cuddled together in a corner of the room shivering in fear.

" I-I d-d-don't kn-know wh-wh-what you're talking about " said mother

" Don't lie to us", said another voice it was a lady's

" Pl-Pl Please leave I-I don't know or have what you want.

" If you don't tell us we'll have to kill your children", said a third voice calmly.

Screaming, mother ran into the room and embraced her children and they embraced her back.

" Don't hurt us please, just leave".

" Haha you actually think we're going to let you off that easily", said a fourth voice as all the hooded figures entered the room.

" Marco, if you will", said Clayton.

The biggest of them all stepped forward,

" Start with the youngest "

Marco nodded and with a huge hand, reached and grabbed Aaron.

" No please don't hurt him",begged mother." Will, where are you?"

" If you're talking about William Skater, I'm afraid he won't be coming at all" said Clayton smiling.

" Y-You killed him"

" To be more precise he's resting in pieces at the bottom of the ocean" he said calmly.

At that she completely broke down

" Enough of this, Frank pin her"

Another man came up and held her hands behind her with one hand her neck with the other.

" Please just go I don't know or have what you want".

" I see, MARCO"

The huge man lifted a machete brought it down heavily on Aaron.

" NOOOOOOOO" ,screamed mother while Mike covered the eyes of his sisters with his hands,

' H-He k-killed Aaron ' thought Mike, horrified as his brothers body was dropped onto the floor where his blood started to pool.

" Take one of the girls next", said Clayton without any emotion.

" Please no more, NO MORE", screamed mother wriggling to set herself free from Frank's iron grip.

Less than a minute later both Stacey and Jane had suffered the same fate as that of Aaron and Mike was the last one left.

" We're down to last one now" said Izumi " Is the seventh seal worth more to you than the lives of your children? You're not much of a mother are you?" as Marco stepped forward and grabbed Mike, Mother looked up with tears flowing on her already tear-stained face.

" Please no not him too, please just stop", she begged.

As Marco raised the machete she some how broke free from Frank's grip and ran towards him, Suddenly Marco slashed her,

" MOOOOOOOOM", screamed Mike as his mother's body hit the floor with a thud, his face stained with her blood.

" What did you do that for, Marco?", asked Clayton indignantly.

" Sorry reflex"

" No matter, I was beginning to think she really didn't know anything about seal and Frank why did you let her go?"

" Sorry, it was boring and I dozed off" he replied with a yawn.

" Lord Fuyyu will not be pleased" said Izumi.

" You- You k-k-killed them all", said Mike suddenly full of rage " I won't forgive you"

Marco was forced to let go of him as the whole house shook with the onslaught of magical pressure emanating from the boy.

Frank quickly bound Mike with his shade magic as Marco hit the back of his head effectively knocking him out.

" What?!, was that", asked Izumi.

" Ladies and gentlemen I believe we found the seventh seal", said Clayton grinning evilly, " We're leaving, oh and set this place on fire to destroy evidence".

When Mike woke up he saw that he was being carried, he immediately felt like throwing up, it didn't matter what mode of transportation, even if it was being carried by someone his motion sickness would immediately kick in. He realized that he was in the arms of the big man, Marco and started wriggling,

" Let, go of me",

" Hey, he's awake", said Marco.

Clayton seeing as they were nearing a cliff said " Perfect timing hand him over"

" Where are we", asked Mike,

" Well we're in a forest far away from Corinth and now on the edge of a cliff here", said Clayton as he held Mike with his left hand over the cliff by his neck.

" I must say little boy your father was smartest of the guardians we have encountered as of yet, he had found the perfect place to hide the seal, so perfect that we nearly missed it.

" AHHHHHHH", screamed Mike, as Clayton plunged his right hand into his abdomen drawing blood and something that looked like a dark red pearl the size of a golf ball.

" Finally, the seventh seal goodnight little boy", and with that he threw Mike off the cliff.

" Mike lay at the bottom of the cliff, his stomach was hurting like anything and from the way the rest of his body was hurting he was sure that every bone in his body was broken, he lay there waiting for death to find him. Suddenly he heard footsteps, not just any footsteps giant ones and by the sound it was coming straight for him whatever 'it' was. The air around him was getting hotter and hotter and Mike felt the heat as he slowly gathered all of his strength and raised his head Huge, Bright, Golden yellow eyes were the last thing he saw before the darkness engulfed him as collapsed.

_**(FLASHBACK ENDS)**_

It was then that he had vowed that he would get revenge and make them pay for what they had done, all of them.

He remembered how when the old lady had called him Mike afterwards he had denied it saying,

" My name is not Michael Skater, I am Natsu Dragneel, son of the dragon Igneel, and I will have my vengeance".

...

Well that's it for now.

And just so you know he is still going to be called Natsu not Mike, as you probably assembled from the last sentence so no need to worry teacupcococake.

My Thanks to all those who have reviewed and read so far.

Review and tell me what you think of this chapter.

Igneel's there in the next chapter so don't miss it.

Bye Bye.


	5. Chapter 5: Reunion

**_CHAPTER-5_**

**_REUNION  
_**

And that was how it all began. A week after he had left Fairy Tail, he had actually found Igneel, or rather Igneel had found him

**_Flashback( 2 years ago)_**

It had been nearly a month since he had left Fairy Tail, a month since he had known the truth, at least some of it. Now he was wandering through the forest, the same forest from all those years ago in which he had been carried by Marco, with the rest of the Tetrahelcons.

Looking ahead he saw what he had been looking for, a cliff. ' So this is the cliff, eh? '. He looked down , ' It's a long way down ', smiling he jumped an landed gracefully at the bottom. This was where Igneel had found him, a little boy on the brink of death. He stood there basking in the calm atmosphere of the place he had first met his foster father. Suddenly his nose twitched. Okay, so much for the calm appearance.

" SHOW YOURSELVES ", he shouted into the darkness. And then out of the darkness came about ten to twenty people, no scratch that, they were not _'people'_ they were black, hairy, snouted, fanged, pointy eared, two legged and to top it all drooling, growling and apparently starving. " WHAT DO YOU WANT ?", " We want _you_ ", "OK, that just sounded really creepy and gross, like I'm some gang rape victim or something". The creatures roared a pounced on Natsu.

FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST, FLAMING ELBOW, SWORD'S EDGE.

The smell of burning fur filled the air, " Now that's what I call smoked bear", chuckled Natsu.

" That's very impressive young man", Natsu jumped around to face a hooded figure a few feet away.

' That's strange' thought Natsu ' Even though he was so close to me I couldn't smell or sense him, " Who are you?"

" Why don't you come and find out?"

" Ok, I will"

Natsu ignited his feet on fire and propelled himself towards the man, the hood simply lifted his right leg high and brought it down on Natsu just he was going to collide with him, slamming his face into the ground.

" Well that was sloppy"

" SHUT UP", roared Natsu as he jumped up, spitting the dirt out of his mouth, he attacked again.

_( 30 min later)_

Natsu was lying on the ground, exhausted and panting. " You haven't changed a bit, brat" said the hood.

" Ig-Ig-Igneel, is that really you?", he stammered, the man lowered his hood to reveal a handsome face with bright red hair, but only for a moment as he transformed back into his dragonoid form.

" It really is you ", exclaimed Natsu happily jumping about " I~ found~ you ~I~ found~ you"

" Excuse me, but _who_ found _who _exactly", said Igneel, only to see that Natsu was not paying attention at all but was still jumping around happily,  
" NATSU, STOP THAT RIGHT NOW"

Natsu stopped dead in his tracks, " I came to you to talk about something".

" What?".

" I believe you've regained your memories"

Natsu's expression turned serious now," So you knew did you, How?". Igneel sighed before he spoke " Yes I knew, after I found you I took you to Grandine who healed you, it was she who tapped into your memories and told me"

" And how come I didn't remember again?"

" I didn't want your childhood to be ruined by those memories so I asked Grandine to seal them so that you wouldn't remember until you had confronted something connected to your past , when did you start remembering exactly"

" Ever since I met that black haired guy who turned my scarf black, on Tenroujimma"

" GOD! you met Zeref?" exclaimed Igneel

" Whoa whoa whoa wait that guy was Zeref ?" asked Natsu dumbfounded " Wait, who is Zeref?"

Igneel rolled his eyes " The guy who created Deliora and Lullaby, the greatest dark wizard of all time", he said a matter of factly

" So how am I connected to Zeref? tell me", asked Natsu

" We'll save that for later" said Igneel " First things first we need to train you"

" What do you mean train?"

" At your current level you are not strong enough to defeat your opponents"

" What do you mean not strong enough"

Igneel raised his tail high and slammed Natsu into the ground once again, " That".

For the next one month Natsu was in intense training to improve all of his skills such as carrying 200 ton boulders up mountains, being immersed in lava pools (" OK that's too hot and that's coming from me") and many more. In the end it would have been a grave understatement to say that he had improved, he now had a wide range of attacks, the old ones were now improved to chaotic proportions and new ones were added.

" You're ready", said Igneel, proud of his son, " At least now you have a chance of beating them".

" You know you still haven't answered my question", said Natsu coolly.

" What question?"

" How am I related to Zeref and who are 'they'?"

Igneel sighed," I guess I should tell you, make yourself comfortable it's a long story".

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

I'm so so sorry for the long gap I had my exams and it's been a tough 2 months, I thank all my patient readers and reviewers

This chap is kind of like a filler, but I assure you the next chap's gonna be interesting Igneel's gonna tell Natsu everything he knows.

Pls read and review and stay tuned for the next chapter of Armor Of God

_**CHAPTER-6**_

_**ZEREF, THE SEVEN SEALS & THE TETREHELCONS**_


	6. Zeref,TheSevenSeals and the Tetrahelcons

**_CHAPTER-6_**

**_ZEREF, THE SEVEN SEALS AND THE TETRAHELCONS_**

And so Igneel began his tale,

" August 1, X357 was an auspicious day for the human world, for every day, the past 30 years not a single day had passed without '_him'_ annihilating a part of the country. Reports of the violence and the bloodshed became a regular part of the news, _'became' _the news. People lived in constant fear of him and his followers, considering themselves lucky to see the next sunrise. It was the darkest era of human history. No one knew his real name, so they called him ' Zeref ', which in the language of the ancients meant ' The Destroyer of Light '.

However when the world is consumed by a great darkness, eventually an equal force of light will rise to oppose it as it always has since the dawn of time itself, and this good came in the form of seven wizards who were the strongest in the continent, simply known as ' The Seven ', but nothing else was known about them. They were Fiore's last hope of survival. One by one the Seven vanquished each and every one of the ' Invincible Eleven ', Zeref's foremost generals, and on that fateful day August 1, X357, they confronted the greatest dark wizard of all time, the destroyer of light, the terrible Zeref himself.

The battle raged on, the tides changing every few hours. In the end the Seven knew that not even with all of their powers combined they could never hope to defeat the destroyer of light. So they had no choice and proceeded to seal him for the few moments necessary, and using the remainder of their powers, they extracted the evil part of him and sealed it within a case of indestructible lacrima called Edrium. To ensure its continued imprisonment, each of them put a powerful binding spell, and thereby each of the seven was left with a seal. To free the evil all seven seals were required. Then they asked Zeref who now had a pure and innocent soul, to isolate himself from the rest of the world for his own as well as for the rest of the world's sake as the dark nature of his magic would take over him if he was to ever forget the value of life. Being good souls the Seven spared Zeref who ungrudgingly accepted his fate for the greater good.

The seven then proceeded to spread to seven corners of Fiore where they continued to live passing down the seal from generation to generation"

" But that that chain was broken ", said Natsu " by 'them' right? "

" Right ", said Igneel " About 30 years ago one village where one of the guardians of the seals resided in was destroyed. It didn't mean much to the rest of the world who thought it was the work of some local bandits, but to the rest of the guardians it meant much more as on further investigation they could not retrieve the seal.

" So the rest of the world didn't know ? ", asked Natsu.

" About what? the seals?, of course not ", said Igneel, " They barely knew of the great battle, all they cared was that Zeref was gone. You have to be astonished at the ignorance of humans, but it was better that way, the less people knew the better"

" So who all knew ? "

" let's see we dragons, the spirit king and a few others, look just let me finish then you can ask me whatever you want to"

" OK"

" As I was saying ", continued Igneel," The Guardians grew suspicious and an attack on another village confirmed their worst fears, someone was attempting to assemble the seals and unlock Edrium, that prompted them to take defensive measures. The police later found on the account of an eye witness that the cities were destroyed by 4 people, so they were called the Tetrahelcons, ' Tetra' meant four and ' Helcon' means omen or sign of death, so there you have it ' The Four Signs Of Death '. As you know the Tetrahelcons eventually obtained all the seals.

" And what exactly was my father doing? ", asked Natsu angrily, " While everyone else was fighting he just ran for it like some kind of coward "

" Your father was not a coward ", said Igneel, " On the contrary he was probably one of the bravest humans in the world, he left to hide Edrium somewhere after placing the seal within you, and was killed on his way back ".

" How do you know that ? ", demanded Natsu.

" Take a look around brat, they've got all seven seals so why is the world still in one piece?", asked Igneel a matter of factly, " I'll tell you why 'cause your father succeeded ".

Natsu calmed down and took a deep breath before speaking again, " Why did my father hide the seal in me ? ".

" The seal itself emits a small amount of magical energy which can be tracked within can be tracked within a small area say 10 feet ", said Igneel, "Your father must have noticed that you had an unusual amount of magical energy when you were born and placed the seal within you so that you're energy would mask it's, that's why the Helcons could not find it in your house, but that man Clayton probably figured it out once you lost your temper. Is there anything else ? "

" Yeah ", said Natsu," What did you mean ' hide ' Edrium ".

" When the seven locations where the guardians lived are plotted on a map of Fiore, and the adjacent points are connected you'll get a seven sided polygon whose geometric centre is the location of Edrium ".

" a geo- what ? ", asked a very confused Natsu.

Igneel sighed, " If you mark the locations on a map and the closest points are joined, you'll get a seven sided figure whose exact middle is the location of Edrium ".

Natsu's face brightened now," Well why didn't you say so ? ". Igneel sighed again.

" So the one's trying to unlock Edrium are the Helcons ? ", asked Natsu.

" Yes, but I do believe there's someone else manipulating them, someone who's always in the shadows ", said Igneel, " You're going to seek them out aren't you ? ".

" Isn't that why you trained me ", he said, smiling.

" I trained you so that you wouldn't end up dead, that's all ", said Igneel," Besides even if you're this strong you can'n take them all on your own ", handing him a piece of paper.

" What's this ? ", he asked.

" You didn't think you were the only survivor, did you ? Actually there were quite a few but even fewer of them have become formidable mages, these are there names and locations and besides travelling is more fun when you have company ", he said, smiling, " Sorry to say but this all the help you'll get from me "

" It's alright, you've done enough for me, Thanks _Dad_ ", said Natsu putting a bit of pressure on the last word.

" Dad?! ", asked Igneel, confused.

" Well William Skater was my Father, but you'll always be my Dad, and I'll always be your son Natsu Dragneel ", he said smiling.

Igneel too, smiled at his words and swayed his huge wings and in a gust of wind he was gone. Natsu looked at the disappearing figure of his foster father and then at the piece of paper

_Sav Buxor & Zak Buxor _

_Isren City_

" To Isren then "

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I'd once again like to thank all of my patient readers I hope you enjoyed this chap. pls review and tell me what you think.

The next chapter is Natsu searching for potential allies, so stay tuned for,

_**CHAPTER-7**_

_**COMRADES ? PART**_** I**


End file.
